


No Serpent stands alone

by IceGoliath



Series: In unity, there is strength [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty has a plan, Detective Betty Cooper, F/M, First Impressions, I want you to call me by my name, If you want to be a Serpent prove it, Mechanic Sweet Pea, Serpent courtesy, Serpent laws, So it was a date, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Stubborn Betty Cooper, Sweet Pea (Riverdale) Being an Asshole, Sweet Pea has a plan, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceGoliath/pseuds/IceGoliath
Summary: After FP's retirement party, Betty was alone. Veronica and Archie nowhere to be seen.Her unexpected new life begins as a Serpent courtesy after Sweet Pea finds her on the side of road weeks later, in the dark and the rain with a broken down car.She was one of them now.Kind of.AUFrom the beginning, leading into He's no Romeo, She's no Juliet and this is no tragedy.





	1. No Serpent stands alone

Sweet Pea figured it was about lunchtime.  
The repair shop had been a quiet, which was unusual for a Sunday. Business had been slow lately though, only three cars to keep him occupied; a new looking Jeep Renegade, a ’69 Camero and the car he’d had towed from the side of the road in the darkness that belonged to Betty Cooper. It wasn’t surprising she drove a well kept and spotless light blue Dodge Dart with a personalised plate, ‘probably a gift from her parents’ he thought sourly.  
“Northsiders.” He groused, under his breath even thought there was no one else in the warehouse apart from the boss to hear it. Not that he would be bothered to listen anyway, having grown tired of Sweet Pea’s mutterings to himself within the first 2 hours of meeting him.  
The boss had left him to it, spending his time holed up in the claustrophobic shit hole of a back office. The guy’d never worked on a car in his life, just gave orders and paid minimum wage.  
Sweet Pea angrily kicked a slice of metal across the floor, the screech echoing off the machinery and the dispersing throughout the warehouse.  
It left with him with a hollow feeling like his anger was misplaced and that he should have been directing it someplace else.  
From his position he could spy the boss, who’d wheeled his chair from behind the desk, across the greasy floor and was tilting his flabby form around the doorframe to glare at him before sliding back to the desk covered in papers. Asshole.  
Having already been written up for busting a wing mirror in a fit of temper when a customer had complained, anything else would probably lose him his job. He was lucky to get this one, not many people would employ a kid who was close to dropping out of high school; he could do without losing the reference.  
Sweet Pea snorted and shook it off. He would take it out on someone later, right now there was work to do and the movement would help him stay warm as the building was too large to heat properly and any wind would rush through the building where the windows were broken. His only protection against a drop in temperature, a greying threadbare vest and a quilted red checked flannel with missing buttons from good will; a piece of clothing he decided was probably older than F.P.  
His second least favourite pair of ripped jeans and black boots with steel toecaps, were perfect for the job; although he could count the number of times he’d dropped something on his toes on one hand, they were the best for kicking anything that caused frustration or got in his way.  
The Serpent skin had had to be shed to get the job, -something about gang affiliations- and he realised later to the detriment of his good clothes that he should wear the shit stuff from the bottom of his storage boxes; the clothes he hadn’t been bothered to unpack when he got his new place.  
By the time the sun disappeared past the high windows, he had his head and half his torso inside the dusty grey Jeep, reaching into the back part of the engine to tweak a couple of the wires. He’d become accustomed to the smell of oil, the residue returning home with him every night embedded under his nails and sucked into his skin like a lousy moisturiser. The stench couldn’t be completely removed, no matter how hard he scrubbed. Some of the girls he went with liked it, others not so much.  
‘How is my car?”  
Sweet Pea nearly hit his head on the bonnet at the polite enquiry and female voice, not sure which surprised him most. He slowly glanced around the side of the vehicle to be greeted by the sight of Betty Cooper in blue overalls, scuffed trainers and her hair in a red and white dotted scarf. She leant against the dark blue Camero, a smile on her face, the light pouring through the windows as if it were there just for her.  
He snorted in exasperation. A run in with the entitled Northsider who was also his King’s ex was the last thing he needed to top off a pretty shitty day.  
He’d no clue what had happened. Didn’t care why and had no urge to know.  
“Thank you for taking care of it. How long will it take to be fixed?” Her tone poised and elegant. He’d never really paid attention to her voice before nor really had the chance to.  
“Few days” He grunted, going back under the bonnet, hoping that by ignoring her she would go away.  
He basked in the silence, before hearing soft scuffing of shoes on the floor. The sigh that left his mouth combined with a deep breath out.  
“What was wrong with it?”  
Her voice close to his ear.  
“Your battery packed up” Trying to keep his words staccato but as quiet as possible.  
“Can I help?”  
He turned to see her peering down and prodding at the engine. The rumour she was pretty handy with a set of tools seemed to be justified. His expression hardened and he narrowed his eyes; she was so close, smelling like lemons and fresh air. The calm that radiated off her swirled round his bones, the back of his neck coming up in goosebumps.  
That wasn’t good.  
He focused past her, to the office. The luckily the boss hadn’t noticed, but he couldn’t shove her out the door, that would cause too much attention.  
She was reaching into the Jeep fussing and touching the parts he had replaced as if analysing his work. He felt a roar of indignation build up, which he pushed down forcefully.  
The boss would either care or not, but he couldn’t risk it. Any more infractions and he’d be out of a job.  
The irritating blonde kept poking at the Jeep, pulling at the wires and checking the fluid level in the window washer, making it pretty was clear that she was’t going anywhere; leaving him wanting to slap her roaming fingers out of the way for touching what she shouldn’t.  
That wasn’t good either.  
“You can’t be here.” He hissed eventually, tilting his head towards the office, waiting until, she got the hint. “I could get fired.”  
“It’s my car.” She spiked indignantly “I just want it back. Let me help.”  
He recalled all he knew from stories; that besides her ability to wield a wrench, she was pretty stubborn.  
A loud bang echoed around the room. Sweet Pea roughly shoved her down to the floor ignoring her discomfort and the ensuing muffled noise. He slapped his hand over her mouth, knowing full well that he was covered in oil and didn’t care. Served her right for sticking around.  
“I’m going on break” Came a booming voice. “Camero needs a new distributor and a full check over. Think you can manage that?”  
A set of car keys skittered across the floor as the boss flung them towards the location he assumed Sweet Pea would be, who opened his mouth to yell “a break from what, asshole?”, then shut it at the last second, his fury yanked back on a choke chain by the last vestiges of his common sense.  
The outer door slammed shut and he removed his hand from her mouth, taking in her expression of outrage.  
“Should have listened to me” He ground out smugly, as he stepped away. Rising slowly from the floor, she brushed herself down, her expression still less than impressed. “Like I said, you’re not supposed to be here.”  
“You’re following rules?” She uttered sceptically “Jughead said you always had trouble following his”  
At the mention of Jughead, her expression flickered for a split second. He’d always known Jones was a dick.  
“This can be a dangerous place.” His tone low, a thinly veiled warning, changing the subject back, any issue she had with Jones was none of his business. The easiest way to deal with the situation was to not mention it. “It’s not a playground for entitled Northsiders who like to muck about with cars.”  
He stepped forward and gathered the keys from the floor, standing still for a moment wrapping his fingers around his dog tags wondering if he’d made a mistake helping her in the first place; the concern subsequently batted away by Serpent duty and the reasoning that the quicker she fixed her car, the quicker she would leave him alone.  
If she was going to be there it would be on his terms.  
He glanced behind him.  
The warning had knocked the grin off her face.  
Good.  
She was one of them, but not. It was weird and limbo like and it didn’t sit well in his chest.  
It made him want to punch a wall and he couldn’t afford to damage anything else. He took a deep focusing breath before affecting his best sneer.  
“Just to be clear, you’re here to fix your car, that’s it. I don’t want to be your friend. I don’t want to talk about Jones.”  
She nodded mutely.  
He was back in control of the situation. It made the world feel normal again.  
The sneer transformed into a shark-like grin, as he genuflected melodramatically towards the offending vehicle.  
“Its over there. Knock yourself out”  
Betty frowned, but stepped in the way he directed.  
She strode towards her car, turning to glare at him suspiciously when she arrived, before slowly checking around the vehicle for any marring of the paintwork.  
“Don’t you trust me, Cooper?” he asserted, just loud enough for her to hear. She paused her inspection, pulled herself up backwards onto the bonnet and looked him in the eyes. She snorted. She was mocking him. A devilish smirk crept slowly across his face. She wanted to play, he would play. The feral voice inside his head desperate to see how long he could keep the Northsider on her toes and how long it would take for him to make her forget about being a Serpent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All she wanted to do was say thank you for not leaving her beloved car on the side of the road, or her for that matter.
> 
> “How d’you know where I live, Cooper?”   
The voice came from the owner of the trailer, his body lounging across a ratty leather sofa, face hidden in the darkness.  
Was this approval or was this get the hell out?  
She shivered under his gaze, feeling the temperature drop around her, the air in the room suddenly suffocating.  
What had made her think that this was a good idea?

Betty pulled up at Sunnyside trailer park, the high beams of the dirty black pick up she’d borrowed from a family friend showing up the dust. She took a deep breath of apprehension.  
Would Sweet Pea even want to see her?   
He clearly didn’t want to be her friend.  
Was this a step too far?   
All she wanted to do was say thank you for not leaving her beloved car on the side of the road, or her for that matter. It wasn’t like she was declaring her undying love or anything, but her body wouldn’t listen; it tightened in anxiety, heart going a few beats too fast.  
Before she could change her mind, she grabbed the six pack of beer and Chinese take out off the passenger seat and jumped out of the truck, locking to door behind her.  
What would he be doing on a Sunday night?  
Apprehensively knocking on the door of Sweet Pea’s trailer, her breath hitched as it swung open.  
Fangs and Toni were lying on the floor of the small living area watching something in black and white on the tiny tv in the corner; surrounded by pillows and blankets turned into what appeared to be a fort.   
They looked up, about as surprised at her sudden appearance as she was to see them. She hadn’t known what to expect really, hadn’t thought about whether Sweet Pea would be alone or not; in her impulsiveness she hadn’t been able to think that far ahead.  
Almost instantly, the two people on the floor turned their expressions to grins as they saw she was bearing gifts. Betty smiled self consciously with relief at their acceptance. At least two people were happy to see her.  
“How d’you know where I live, Cooper?”   
The voice came from the owner of the trailer, his body lounging across a ratty leather sofa, face hidden in the darkness.  
Was this approval or was this get the hell out?  
She shivered under his gaze, feeling the temperature drop around her, the air in the room suddenly suffocating.  
What had made her think that this was a good idea? She didn’t know much about the Serpent who had been kind to her for some reason, other than that he was tall, angry and contrary.   
She knew she couldn’t look afraid. Betty shifted her weight so she stood up straighter, shoulders back, a reckless smile playing on her lips.   
“I asked around.” Her response short, he could ask if he wanted, but as he didn’t she continued. “I wanted to say thank you,” she uttered, trying to not let her confidence waver, turning towards the TV as she spoke, “Is that Night of the Living Dead?”  
“Yes” Sweet Pea answered sharply.  
“Sorry for interrupting. I’ll leave you to it.”  
Her body tensed with disappointment. It was inevitable though, one of the many possible reactions to her visit; one of which could have been concluded by being shoved outside and having the door slammed in her face. Clutching the take out bag and the beer with renewed vigour, she moved towards the door.  
“Don’t go.” Toni exclaimed suddenly.  
“She wanted to leave”   
Sweet Pea’s words punctuated with a loud huff.  
“Betty brought food. She can’t go now, I’m famished”  
Betty watched Sweet Pea roll his eyes and kick Fangs in the leg, which was the closest body part.   
“You’re always hungry”  
“Please stay.” Toni’s voice held a pleading undertone. “I’m out numbered and it smells of boy in here.”  
Betty wrinkled her nose as Toni gazed at her with wide eyes at her, hands in the prayer position, appealing to her sense of female solidarity. Toni was asking her for help, it ignited a bubble of hope in her chest. It would be rude not to accept such an offer, even if there would be concequences.   
“Sure” she smiled gently. Her response receiving a thrilled grin from Toni “As long as it’s ok with Sweet Pea. I don’t want to intrude”  
She said his name boldly, knowing that if she flinched, he could turn on a dime or shut her down, like he had that afternoon. She also reasoned that it wasn’t a good idea to impose too much on his hospitality, since he still had her car. She wouldn’t put it past him to leave it outside in the rain, just to infuriate her.  
What would Sweet Pea be willing to put up with for Toni?   
You could tell a lot about someone by the way they treated their friends.  
They all turned towards the sofa, silently waiting for approval. They didn’t have to wait long.  
He grunted, then grudgingly slid to one side of the sofa without discussion, allowing Betty sit in the space he’d vacated.   
She sat warely, plastering on a stoic expression, so as not to betray her surprise or show evidence of the warmth that spread over her and the smile that was fighting to emerge.  
They opened the take out and the bottles beer and watched the film, silence broken only by sounds of chewing and a loud complaint from Fangs about Sweet Pea taking the last spring roll.  
She felt his hard gaze on her for the rest of the movie from his position on the sofa, the agitated clink of his rings as he knocked them against the glass bottle, the venom coming off him in waves. It was hard to ignore, so she focused on Toni and Fangs, who had gracefully welcomed her into their fort with open arms. That night she’d found herself laughing for the first time in months and she was determined that her evening was not going to ruined by a guy with a serious attitude problem.  
As the credits rolled, Betty rose from the floor, receiving a snarl of acknowledgement from the owner of the trailer, swiftly grabbing her jacket and keys.   
"I have to get home. Thank you for a fun evening. ”  
“We’ll have to do it again some time. You are one of us after all.”  
As Toni spoke, she glanced over at Sweet Pea, Betty noted the responding aggressive shrug and the ensuing uncomfortable silence that Toni loudly broke. “It was more interesting than hanging out with these slobs all alone” she snorted, rolling her eyes at the frowns from the boys.  
Betty smiled greatful for the deflection, figuring that Toni must have had a lot of practice.  
“Give me your phone.”   
Toni’s words breaking her out of her thoughts, allowing only a moment to acknowledge the expectant hand. Betty unlocked her phone and passed it over, watching as the brunette tapped the screen and handed it back with a grin on her face.   
“Now you have no excuse. I demand that you come back and save me.”  
“At least once a week,” chimed in Fangs. “With food. Preferably Pops”  
Betty glanced over at the volatile Serpent in the corner of the room assuming there would be some sort of response. His form motionless, his body resting against corner of the sofa, legs taking up the length with his feet off the end, jaw working, twisting his rings.   
“What do we do when we see each other at school?” Betty asked as she pocketed her phone.   
“Smile and wave,” said Fangs amiably  
“Call us by our names and sit with us at lunch.”   
The way Sweet Pea growled the words inferred a challenge. He’d twisted his body so he was facing forwards, booted feet on the floor, his face painted with a steel like glare.   
He paused, waiting for an answer.  
If you want to be one of us prove it. Show me your loyalty.  
Betty frowned, affronted at the the meaning his words.  
“Can you do that Northsider?” His words full of spite. “What will everyone think? Perfect Betty hanging out with a bunch of Southsiders” The tone taunting, a slow smile of teeth and venom growing across his face.  
She clenched her fists, feeling her nails in her palms, seething at his assumption. He seemed convinced she wouldn’t do it.   
Taking a deep breath, she reached up and pulled her ponytail tighter.   
She was no longer alone. If loyalty had to be proven, so be it.  
She looked him up and down and set her lips in smirk, as she opened the trailer door.  
“See you tomorrow,” she said, glancing back at the Serpents before stepping out into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

By 4.00 that Friday, Betty was back in the repair shop up to her elbows in Dodge engine.   
Sweet Pea had shoved her through the door just after his boss had left for the day. He’d told her with a disparaging snort “the quicker you sort your car, the quicker you can go away” as they worked their way past a beaten up black ‘67 Impala that needed a new windscreen. If he was trying to intimidate her, it wasn’t going to work.   
Every so often he would saunter past the Dodge to grab a drink from the cooler in the corner and would peer into the engine, muttering something incoherently.   
The room had an unnaturally icy vibe. Dancing around each other in silence, performing the well practiced routines they were used to doing solo and not in the vicinity of someone else. It became frustrating and exhausting.  
Betty stood in the kitchenette, listening to the kettle boil. By her watch, they’d been ignoring each other for the best part of an hour. As she’d come prepared with her own tools, communication was mostly unnecessary, but since she hung out with the Serpents at school, it seemed reasonable that they could at least make an effort to be civil and have a reasonable conversation, rather than him ignoring her completely.  
Nothing had changed since she’d risen to his challenge.  
Another frustrating matter, but she refused to be defeated.  
She poured the water thoughtfully into a large white china mug she’d brought from home and stirred the contents.  
There had to be more to the angry Serpent than what she’d seen up to now.  
To get past the scowl and see a genuine smile, what would that be like?  
She eyed him from across the room, as he worked on the Camero.   
There was a mystery to solve.  
What did she know already?  
He kept his tools tidy, wiping his hands on a rag that he kept in his back pocket. He carefully screwed in small parts with his large fingers. Long limbs coming in handy when he had to reach the back of a vehicle. An intense expression when he was concentrating.  
When did that ever change though? She smirked to herself at that remark  
He seemed peaceful, singing along to the radio when something catchy came on, fond of rock music and R and B, striking out a beat on whatever he was working on. He had a nice voice. Would always curse and change the station when Country music dared assail his ears.   
That would be something to put away for later.  
It was like he was another person entirely, not like the one she’d spent that week with who glared at her with distain the whole time.  
Betty grinned to herself, making sure to look away before he could see her, busying herself with the drink and tapping her feet to the song playing on the radio.  
This was a version she could see herself being friends with.  
If he let her. It left a bitter taste in her mouth that she didn’t know why.  
Looking over, she discovered he’d put the Camero up on jacks.   
Less likely to cause trouble if he was under a vehicle when she talked to him.  
She could do this. If tough was what was called for, tough it was.  
Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself and carried her mug to the vehicle; she could see his legs and the lower half his torso protruding from under the side of the car as he lay on a creeper to fix something underneath.  
“We seem to have a problem” Betty announced vaguely, trying her best to appeal to his sense of curiosity.  
“And what would that be?” His voice was muffled under the vehicle.   
She waited a moment to see if she had grabbed his attention or if her conversation was unwelcome.

****************************************

Sweet Pea slid out from underneath the Camero and wiped his hands on a rag he pulled from his back pocket.  
“I don’t think you like me very much”  
“Why would you think that, Cooper?”  
He got up from the creeper and leant against the vehicle, shifting slightly to relax his posture. He tilted his head to the side, letting a smirk snake across his face.  
“My name is Betty”  
“So it is.”  
“Why don’t you call me by my name?”  
“Just because Toni and Fangs like you, Cooper, doesn’t mean I have to. You can’t bribe me with Chinese food and beer.”  
“I wasn’t trying to…”  
He ducked to get back on the creeper, but stopped sharply when she grabbed his bicep from behind.  
“You’re half a Serpent who’s good with a set of tools” He spat as he pulled his arm away “That’s all I know.”  
“I did the dance” She snapped forcefully “I’m a Serpent”  
“And I thoroughly enjoyed the show” He leered. “Is that what makes you think you can be my friend?” Entitled Northsider” He crunched out the last two words, eyes narrowed.  
“I did what you asked.”  
He wondered if she realised how desperate and pathetic those five words sounded.   
“I bet it’s killing you though, isn’t it? Not knowing why.” His words low and sinister. “Having a hard time figuring me out Detective Cooper?” he whispered next to her ear, before stepping back a smug smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
He’d done his research.  
Know your crew, know who you can trust.   
Know who will back you up in a fight and who will turn tail and run.  
She scowled at him.  
“Half a Serpent.” He eventually spat out, he clipped tone not to be argued with. “One who hasn’t earned her stripes. You did the dance for him, not for the Serpents. Hell, when your Northside friends are back from wherever they disappeared to, you’ll drop us like a stone. You don’t give a shit about us”  
He observed her body tense sharply and waited patiently for her response for his insult to her character. Her face twitched agitatedly and he shivered in anticipation.  
“Is that really what you think of me? Did it occur to you that I could be loyal to everyone, Sweet Pea. That I have chosen the Serpents before. That I do give a shit”  
The icy tone of her voice, slapped away his retort. It was the first time he’d ever hear her swear. She had some bite after all.  
He smirked in appreciation then beckoned her closer with his two forefingers fingers indicating for her to give her the mug; she passed it towards him.   
It took him a while to figure out what had just assaulted his tastebuds. It sure as hell wasn’t coffee.  
“This is tea.” He spluttered  
“Why are you so surprised?”   
“I didn’t know we had any.”  
“I brought it.”  
He thrust the mug in her direction roughly. She’d invaded his space. She’d only been at the shop twice and she was pulling him into her perfectly organised existence, with her own tea and tools. Forcing him to compare his lousy existence with hers and how much he resented it.   
Now he had a reason to get angry with her again. If he started something she would go away and leave him alone.  
“Jesus Cooper, what’s your problem?”  
“What’s your problem? She retorted, in a not dissimilar tone.  
He looked her up and down, todays overalls covered in oil and grease, hair falling out of her signature ponytail. She looked like she was born to be a gear head, definitely his type of girl.  
He ran his tongue over his chapped lips, she was certainly pretty, but it was the way she’d caressed her car, with a dreamy smile on her face, that made his brain short circuit, persistently shouting that she could fit in.   
This perfect Northsider with traitor for a mother.  
The realisation accompanied by an irritating ache that coiled in his belly and refused to go away. He groaned quietly, not entirely knowing if the feeling was good or bad, quickly switching his expression to a well practiced sneer.  
“The fucking tea”  
“It’s only tea”  
“That you brought”  
“I like tea. It helps me think,” her words defensive. “You don’t have to drink it.”  
He narrowed his eyes and glowered at her lack of comprehension. He thought she was supposed to be smart, he picked at the chipped black nail polish on his thumb hoping that she would take the bait.  
“and made without asking” he continued, ignoring her change in expression, hearing only the blood in his ears. “You never asked, just barged in here and took over.”  
Betty watched him for a moment, hands in fists at her sides, tight lipped.  
“As soon as I fix my car, I’ll drive it out of here and you’ll never have to see me out of school again.” She yelled in his face. “Why did you even rescue me in the first place? Why did you bring my car here, if you hate me so much” Her body tight, right hand clenched in a fist, she turned and stomped towards her car.  
“I wish I hadn’t bothered”  
“Why did you do it then?”  
Sweet Pea stared after her, unsure of how to react, he wasn’t sure before this moment that she was even capable of yelling. He’d only ever heard tales of quiet intimidation.  
No-one had ever yelled in his face like that, it was pretty damn stupid.   
There was more to the Northsider than he first thought.  
He caught up to her and positioned his body like a wall between her and the Dodge.  
“You’ve got a set of lungs on you, Cooper” He grinned, almost shark-like again. She slipped to the side to go around him, he stepped in the same direction to block her exit. “And for the record, I don’t hate you.”  
He smirked slightly as the piece of information threw her enough for her mouth to snap shut.  
“My name is Betty” She annunciated every word.  
He snorted in response, she was really not going to let that one go.   
Maybe she had some Serpent in her.   
She was legacy after all.   
He didn’t deal well with maybe.  
“You haven’t answered my question.” She continued  
“There was a question in all that yelling?” His voice incredulous as he leered at her.  
“I must have missed it”   
Betty rolled her eyes in exasperation  
“Why did you pick me up on the side of the road?” Her voice calmer, breathing less ragged.  
“No Serpent stands alone. It's the one of the laws” He muttered, regretting the conversation completely.  
“What was that?”  
“No Serpent stands alone.” He said, this time it was bolder and full of pride.  
“I thought I was only half a Serpent.”  
Damn, she was good, his self control wavering slightly, before it snapped back like an elastic band.  
“You’re still a Serpent” He said grudgingly, as her smile turned smug.   
“Treat me like one then. Stop being such a jerk. Toni and Fangs accept me, why can’t you?” She snapped, her eyes blazing with exasperation.  
“Can we be friends, Betty?” She wrapped her arms around herself as he intentionally spoke her name low and accompanied it by questioning smirk and a slight tilt of his head. “I am his second”  
What would Jughead say?   
What would he do?  
Of course it came back to him.  
Sweet Pea ran his hand through his hair carefully eyeing her expression. She frowned at him and he knew they were thinking the same thing.   
“Who I am friends with is none of his business.” she murmured softly, taking a breath before speaking again “Is it ok if I stay to fix my car, Sweet Pea?”  
He nodded his head in confirmation. No-one had ever said his name like that before, some had tried, but it had always sounded wrong. He liked the way she said it, the way it made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck and his bones feel warm.  
Her words tipped him over the edge.  
It felt like disloyalty; made him want to punch a wall.   
She couldn’t his name again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You could hit him for me if you like.” Her voice soft and deadly.   
An offer to sucker punch Jones was a dream come true.   
She was like him.   
Not so nice after all.  
“Maybe I will.” The words faintly tinged with arrogance. He lowered his pitch to compensate, “What are friends for?”

It was dark by the time they’d packed the tools away and rain pattered heavily on the tin roof. He stuck his head out the door face crinkling up in annoyance as he pulled back into the room.  
“Do you need a ride?”   
Her voice came from his left.  
“I’ll be fine”  
“You’ll get soaked on your bike” Her voice insistent “Then you will get sick. I really need to get into this place to fix my car.”   
He pursed his lips, his face tightening at the last few words. So many questions running around him his head. It seemed that she cared.   
Why would a Northsider put in this much effort?   
Something was wrong.   
“This is why you want to be friends?” His face contouring into his signature scowl “You’re using me for my repair shop privileges”  
Betty opened her mouth to retort, her expression distressed at his suspicions.  
“Of course not.” Her words were not snapped as he expected, but soft and warm.   
His lips moulded into a pleased smile -to hide the increased heart rate of surprise that someone cared- a smile that she returned.  
“Let me give you a ride home” She continued in the same tone, folding her arms and raising an insistent eyebrow. It was the tapping foot that got to him, she wasn’t going to let it go until he answered.   
Stubborn.  
He sucked in a breath of resignation.  
“Fine.“  
They ran to the truck, Betty struggling with the lock before they clambered into the cab. It was immaculate like the Dodge. Not even a tissue or scattered music.   
“Perfect Betty and her perfectly clean truck” He said snidely, grinning at her sideways they squeezed close in the tiny cab.  
“Don’t call me that” She snapped, as she reached over and tuned the radio into a country. station, almost elbowing him in the face  
She remained silent for the journey to Sunnyside, occasionally slapping his hands away from the radio when he reached out to change the station, leaving him to wonder if she’d chosen that particular station on purpose.  
The tyres of the pickup crunched to a shuddering halt in the trailer park under a street light. Betty turned off the engine and they sat in the cab in silence.   
Sweet Pea watched her from the passenger seat, her expression shadowed where the light couldn’t reach. Noticing her hands flexing into fists as if trying to get up the nerve to do something. He silently willed for her to take that last breath that would tip her over the edge and speak about what was bothering her.   
He could be patient when it suited him.   
“I saw Jughead today.” She said quietly. “He was in the hallway. He saw me and I ran away.”  
Her body that had been vibrating in apprehension, finally let go as she spoke, releasing whatever it was. He figured that everyone was wound tight for different reasons.   
Why she chose to talk to him was a bit of a mystery.   
“He makes me so angry that I want to punch him in the face.”   
There was anger and determination behind the statement, emotions he recognised and understood.  
“If it is your first offence, you could get off with detention. No-one would expect if from you.”  
Betty turned to face him, face etched with surprise.   
What had she really expected from him?  
He wasn’t about to ignore her feelings or tell her that violence wouldn’t solve anything or tell her that there was something wrong with her for feeling like she did.   
Did she expect him to laugh in her face?  
“Are you speaking from personal experience?” She spoke quietly.  
“Yes”  
“And they would expect it from you?”  
He barked a laugh, loud and unhinged. The sharp sound bouncing around the cab before dissipating into the silence.  
“I’m aggressive and violent apparently.” He grinned maniacally for a split second.  
“You could hit him for me if you like.” Her voice soft and deadly.   
An offer to sucker punch Jones was a dream come true.   
She was like him.   
Not so nice after all.   
He relaxed back against the seat and toyed with his rings.  
“Maybe I will.” The words faintly tinged with arrogance. He lowered his pitch to compensate, “What are friends for?”   
The words concluded with his lip curing in a sly smirk. He took pride in being a contrary little shit and he knew it would drive her crazy; way to get his own back for the Country station on the radio.  
Seconds later her expression mimicked his perfectly. The ache in his belly returned. It was good and bad depending on perspective.   
He liked this version of her.  
“SP.” He asserted,“If you want to be friends. Call me that.”  
“SP.”  
Reaching for and finding the door handle, he lifted it and the cold rushed in, saturating the space. He leapt to the ground landing with both feet on the asphalt then turned to face her.  
“We’re heading to the quarry to set off some fireworks next Saturday. You can come if you like.”  
It wasn’t a request, merely a statement.   
He slammed the door and lumbered off into the darkness of the Trailer Park, then seconds later out of the darkness Betty heard a yell.  
“If you are going to hit him, keep your thumb outside your fist, so you don’t break it”  
Jughead would have told her to stay away from violence, to stay away from his life.   
Sweet Pea didn’t.  
She sat in the silent cab and inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut, her bottom lip between her teeth.   
Why did it feel like she was in over her head?   
She was friends with Serpents.   
She was joining them.  
Veronica should be at the other end of the phone.   
Betty desperately needed her, but she wasn’t there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’re heading to the quarry to set off some fireworks next Saturday. You can come if you like.”  
She’d found a piece of paper torn from a notebook when she opened her locker on Friday lunchtime with the time on it and the letter T. The letter leaving her unexpectedly disappointed that it didn’t have SP at the bottom in his messy scrawl.  
She sat on a stone, gazing at the glowing wood as if hoping it would answer her questions.  
The name Jughead whispered in the dry air above the fire.  
Why should be be an influence on her life?  
Why couldn’t Veronica be on the end of the phone?

The night was warm, even in darkness. Betty parked her newly fixed Dodge on the gravel next to the three motorcycles.   
She’d found a piece of paper torn from a notebook when she opened her locker on Friday lunchtime with the time on it and the letter T. The letter leaving her unexpectedly disappointed that it didn’t have SP at the bottom in his messy scrawl.  
After grabbing the beers she’d managed to sneak out of the house and a blanket from the back seat, she pulled off her thick sweater and replaced it with something more appropriate to the temperature. Dusky pink went well with the skinny blue jeans that she found in the back of her wardrobe and the soft black boots Veronica had given her for the previous Christmas. She quickly tucked away the memory before she could feel the hole in her heart getting bigger.  
Crunching across the stones cautiously, she made her way to the quarry unable to miss a duo of black jackets, the wearers up to something at the waters edge. Toni waved as she called their names, what looked like a rocket in her hand. The tallest of the trio noticeably missing.  
Betty unfolded her blanket, laying it on the cold hard ground next to the others and sat on it, watching the bright colours blooming in the night; the sudden noise comforting compared to the silence.   
A few metres away in the darkness, Sweet Pea crouched by a large pile of firework boxes. Rising from his position holding a rocket in each hand, his face twisted into a small smile as he glanced over, focusing on her leaning back on her palms, fingers spread to keep balance, face tilted towards the sky.   
Following her gaze to the sprays of colour, he noticed her face lighting up under the brightness of purples and golds. She didn’t flinch at the loud boom that ricocheted around the quarry, just kept scanning the darkness. He gave up on the taking the fireworks to the waters edge, intrigued by her expression. The same intense look as when she was fixing her beloved car.   
His heart twitched slightly.   
That ache was back and he couldn’t stop watching.  
Only to make sure she’s ok, his inner voice forcefully decreed. That was all.   
No Serpent should stand alone.   
Once the fireworks were spent, the four of them gathered around a small fire in a stone bordered pit; sitting on large stones that had been placed around the edge.  
Betty shuffled on her stone, trying to find a flat section; taking the opportunity to glance at her friends faces in the darkness, flames illuminating their features. They all had a bottle of beer by their sides that they had accepted from her, occasionally sipping from them. The odd spark escaping from the flames with a pop and floating into the night sky.  
The heat from the flames warming her toes and company warming her on the inside. She sipped her beer thoughtfully.   
Friends.  
She’d missed friends.  
A stick waved in her peripheral vision, the point close to her face. She leant back sharply, just in time to place her bottle down and grab the offered stick, accepting a bag of marshmallows from Fangs at the same time, ignoring the grin on his face.   
Impaling a marshmallow on the stick viciously, Betty held it over the flames, letting them lick at the edges. Three other sticks joined hers over the fire and she watched the sweets char lightly, giggling slightly when one dropped off the stick and landed in the charcoal. The flames spitting at the unwelcome addition to their natural equilibrium.  
She glanced over to the owner to find Sweet Pea scowling at his stick like it was to blame. She smiled at him and handed her stick to Toni.  
“Give that to me.” She sighed, beckoning for him to hand over the article that had offended him. Sweet Pea held the stick out dubiously, Betty grabbed it out of his hand, dug into the bag in front of Fangs and stuck a marshmallow on the sharp end; catching Toni sniggering behind her hand as she turned back.  
“What are friends for?” Her tone barely concealing gentle mocking as she held the stick just within Sweet Pea’s reach. He grabbed it abruptly and viciously stuck the marshmallow into the heart of the flames.   
“You’re not that scary SP”   
With a smirk on her lips, she delicately pulled her marshmallow off the stick and popped it into her mouth. He glared at her from his position as he bit into his charred marshmallow, grimacing as he chewed. Betty rolled her eyes in response and stuck another marshmallow on her stick, letting it char and bubble as she held it over the embers, holding her nerve and pulling the stick away just before it caught fire.   
“Perfect Betty, with her perfect marshmallow” He teased, waiting for a response, knowing full well how much it bothered her.  
Betty reached into the bag in front of her, grabbed a raw marshmallow and threw it in his direction. It sailed through the air and hit him square in the forehead.  
“If you’re going to fight, go someplace else.” Fangs spluttered, grabbing the bag and clutching it to his chest.   
Sweet Pea and Betty shot grins to each other as Betty plucked the bag from Fangs grasp and they ran off laughing.  
“Children” They heard him yell faintly as they ran to the blankets to finish off the bag, sniggering like they were half their ages.  
Sweet Pea grabbed the bag and knocked back most of the marshmallows.  
“Pig”  
“I’m bigger than you. I eat more.” He snorted and moved to stuff the bag in his jacket pocket.  
She made a grab for it, falling forwards, only to be steadied by his large hands securely around her shoulders. She’d never been that close to him before, the heat radiating off his skin, now running down her spine. This was something new, unexpected.  
The silence ate away time as she let the heat of his fingers pool under her skin, taking in a breath and letting herself slowly glance up at his face, hoping for that sly smirk.  
She found him frowning in confusion.   
The heat abruptly turning cold.   
He blinked and let go, backing away.   
Betty breathed out with deep halting breaths as he paced towards the trees.   
“Are you coming” He yelled, not bothering to turn around.  
They headed back to the fire, neither looking at each other. He chucked the plastic into the embers, both of them watching as it shrivelled up before he walked away with a curt nod, leaving Betty feeling like she was being dismissed.  
She sat on a stone, gazing at the glowing wood as if hoping it would answer her questions.  
The name Jughead whispered in the dry air above the fire.  
Why should be be an influence on her life?  
Why couldn’t Veronica be on the end of the phone?   
Tiny flames caressing the remaining sticks, the rest only ash. The quietness has enveloped the quarry long ago, tree branches waving in a gentle breeze; the Serpents had all disappeared.  
Shivering as the cold wrapped around her bones, she regretted not bringing a jacket and going for the thin sweater. Wrapping her arms around herself, Betty ducked her chin to her chest, fingers fiddling with the hem of her sweater as if the distraction would fill the hollow feeling that had settled in her stomach.   
What if he didn’t want to be friends anymore? It was only a moment. She could hide it, put it away.  
“Here.”  
Sweet Pea.  
A heavy object dropped onto her shoulders. She opened her mouth to object, meeting an intense gaze that she read as ‘do you want it or not?’  
“Where did you all go?”   
“Serpent business”  
“What kind of Serpent business”  
“None of yours” He snapped, releasing a sharp breath and a smug smirk.  
He took a drag from his cigarette, blowing the smoke into the air, taking in the silence. Her face pinched with hurt at his tone.  
“I’m sorry I disappeared.” He grunted, so softly that she had to strain to hear.  
“What was that? Was there an apology in there? I must have missed it”  
He stayed silent and kicked at the nearest stone next to the fire, sending up a small cloud of ash.   
“Jesus Christ Cooper” He muttered “Yes, there was an apology.”  
She pushed her arms into the jacket sleeves and gathered the leather around her. It was warm and smoky. Enveloped in the warmth, she no longer felt alone.  
She twisted in her position to look up.  
“Not such a jerk after all.” She smirked at him.  
He narrowed his eyes.  
“Maybe not, detective Cooper, but you can never tell. It could all be an act.” He sniggered “Haven’t you figured me out yet?” He winked lavaciously, before taking a drag of the cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his nose like a dragon. The thick white taking a few moments to dissipate. Betty shivered at the words, shaken by the fact he was more perceptive than she thought.  
“I know that you can be a gentleman when you want to be.” She paused as he turned away before snuggling into the jacket and breathing in the leather. "That you’re not just an angry thug.”  
He frowned, deep lines furrowing his forehead.  
“I’ll need my jacket back.” He snapped “ You can’t keep it” His tone belligerent, accentuating the my.  
“I’m not scared of you SP. You can try, but it won’t work.” She asserted, pulling the jacket tighter around herself. “Your reputation is nothing, but a front. You’re as scared as the rest of us."  
Her remark took the wind out of his sails, he snorted loudly, pointedly ignoring the smirk on her face and his bones warming themselves at her response.   
“We’re heading off.” He uttered bluntly.  
He dropped the rest of the cigarette in the fire and before he could stop himself bent down to offer her a hand. She smiled and pulled up the jacket sleeve slightly, her hand was warm when she took his and for a beat, he held it before pulling her up. He hoped she didn’t notice the way he took a sharp breath.   
They retrieved the blankets, Betty taking hers and Sweet Pea holding onto the rest, sauntering back to their vehicles in silence, keeping their distance; finding Toni and Fangs leaning against two of the three motorcycles, tapping their feet impatiently.  
Betty stopped at her car and opened the door, pausing before stepping inside.   
He smirked approvingly at the vision in front of him. His brain not fully knowing what to think.  
This was Betty Cooper.   
Ex of the Serpent King.  
Wrapped up in his jacket, looking powerful.  
What the fuck was he playing at?  
Removing the jacket, she tossed it at him with a grin before closing the door, starting the engine and driving away, wheels crunching over the gravel.  
He held the jacket for a moment, a cough breaking his concentration. Not responding to Fangs’ questioning expression, he put the jacket on, started the engine and drove away before he had to answer any awkward questions about what the fuck he was doing.  
Maybe she had him figured out after all.


	6. Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rock you like a hurricane - The Scorpions
> 
> Out of all the places he could go, he turned up at her door and let her into his world. Something Jughead hadn’t been willing to do.   
Bursting into her night like a hurricane.   
A tall, dark and mildly terrifying hurricane.

A sudden noise vibrated into her dream from the direction of her bedside table. Betty rolled over in bed to face a way and tried to ignore it. The warmth and the darkness slowly lulling her back to sleep.  
The noise invaded again, she huffed out a breath and turned towards the offending gadget, glancing at the screen. 2 messages proudly announcing themselves next to a little snake.  
A snake.   
Her symbol for the Serpents if her mother even looked on her phone. Which was more of a regular occurrence that she would have liked.  
Blearily, she dragged her finger across the screen.   
‘I’m at the front door.’  
Then minutes after the first message.  
‘Answer the door, Cooper’  
Only one Serpent called her that.  
She threw back the duvet cover and pulled on fluffy white dressing gown to cover her pyjamas; preferring not to give him a view of pale blue material covered with little white llamas.   
Racing down the stairs as quietly as she could, she opened the door gently to find Sweet Pea leaning against the door frame under the sickly yellow porch light. His face covered by scratches, a black eye and a split lip.  
“What are you doing here, SP?”  
He gave her a sharp grin, showing bloodied teeth.  
“We’re friends aren’t we?”   
At those simple words, she hurried him through the living room into the kitchen not giving herself time to change her mind, sitting him on a chair by the sink. Searching manically through the cupboards, she dug out a first aid box and after deftly opening it, prepared some disinfectant and set to work cleaning the cuts on his face.  
He winced each time she touched him, her face involuntary scrunching in response to his pain.  
“Why do you do this to yourself?” Her voice an angry accusation  
“Protecting my family.” He snapped.  
“It shouldn’t be your responsibility”  
He grabbed her by the wrist stopping her mid dab, she struggled, but he held tight.  
“I’m dangerous, Cooper.” His eyes somehow getting even darker and more intense. “This is what a Serpent is. One day, you’ll leave and go to college, but this is my life. You can walk away, but I can’t”  
Betty pulled away as he released her wrist, she reached forward and dabbed the cut above his eye, her face becoming determined. Her body ached in sadness at the state of his face, silently wondering what other injuries he had.  
“And you don’t want to.” She said softly  
It wasn’t like she’d got involved in this life by accident. She’s seen the repercussions before, the blood, the pain. Out of all the places he could go, he turned up at her door and let her into his world. Something Jughead hadn’t been willing to do.   
Bursting into her night like a hurricane.   
A tall, dark and mildly terrifying hurricane.  
Betty shivered in anticipation, silently trying to figure out if it was about her life at that moment or the fact that in her haste she’d forgotten to put on her slippers. She slowly dawned on her as she finished with the cuts on his face that she’d prefer it to be the former.  
She took a deep breath, packing up the first aid box and slipping it back into the cupboard, before gathering up the courage to turn to to face him; finding that he’d made his way to the front door.  
“SP” She hissed.   
He turned back, pausing at the door, hand on the lock.   
“I’m not walking away.”  
He smirked slowly then nodded as he opened the door and slunk into the darkness, closing the door behind him.  
Betty glanced at her phone, heart beat finally slowing from the nights events. 3.45.   
Grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen in case she was seen by her mother, she went up to bed, gently resting the glass on her bedside table.   
She curled up under the duvet falling asleep almost instantly.


	7. She’s more than just a law and you know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m from the Southside. She’s a Northsider. We don’t mix.”  
Sweet Pea sighed out his final excuse.   
At that noise Fangs knew he had to go in for the final nail in coffin.  
“This is Betty Cooper. When has she ever listened to what anyone else thinks“

Of the four occupants in the trailer only two were still awake.  
Betty sitting on the floor at one end of the sofa, leaning against the arm, a glass of red wine on the floor next to her and Sweet Pea sprawling across the cushions, his head at the opposite end, a bottle of beer in the hand that lay across his chest, his other arm flung lazily off the side.  
Hellboy playing on the television at a low volume, it’s light weaving its way through the dark room.  
Toni and Fangs, noiselessly lying on the floor in their blanket fort.  
Sweet Pea had spent just as much time watching Betty as he had the movie, her hunched shoulders, body tight and coiled inwards as she gazed absently at her phone, every so often lifting her glass and taking a cautious sip.  
He sat up and shuffled closer trying to be as quiet as possible. He waited for a while, shifting in impatience as her lack of acknowledgement.  
“You’ve been staring at your phone all night, Cooper.”  
Betty jumped slightly, her arm almost knocking over her glass. She drained the contents before silently giving her attention back to her phone. Sweet Pea was on the verge of plucking it from between her fingers and hiding it under a pillow when she finally spoke.  
“V and Archie.” Her voice full of despair.  
“Where are they?”.  
“I don’t know. They have their own lives, they seem to have forgotten about me. Everything is so different now and I need them."  
“I’m here. Fangs and Toni are here.” His voice soft, trying his best to be comforting.  
If she wanted him to rough Jones up a bit, he could do that. This was a bit out of his comfort zone.  
“I know SP. Thank you.” Betty sniffed loudly and turned to face him “It just hurts. He didn’t want me in his life. I tried so hard.”  
She started to cry. He felt his chest tighten at her misery. What was wrong with him? Out of sheer panic he gathered her into his arms and held her against his chest.  
He was pretty sure that this is what he was supposed to do.  
“I won’t. No Serpent stands alone. You’re one of us.” He stated to the air above her head.  
“But Jughead is a Serpent.” She murmured against his chest not looking up.  
His eyes narrow at the mention, an expression full of murderous intent that she thankfully couldn’t see.  
“He’s a coward, Betty.” His words soft and sincere as he turned her to face him. “A Serpent does not show cowardice. It’s one of the laws.”  
As she smiled in response, a warm fuzzy feeling started gathering in his chest. He silently wondered if she felt it too.

*******************************

Betty put another book on gently teetering pile and continued with her note taking. She’d been in the town library for hours.  
The tall stacks were starting to close in. The sun had gone down a while ago and the florescent lighting was giving her a headache.  
“So, this where you disappeared to.”  
Sweet Pea loomed over the table, placing his palms in front of her, leaning into her light. Imposing form, in black leather and blue jeans.  
She raised an eyebrow in surprise that he could talk quietly and be in the presence of books with out shouting and storming out.  
She wasn’t that surprised that he’d found her though. She’d text Toni with her location over an hour before and Toni had obviously sent her surly, but not completely objectionable best friend in her place.  
“I’m researching for an article. Can you move? I can’t see”  
Sweet Pea grabbed a book from the top.  
“The History of Riverdale.” He read carefully, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m looking for information on General Pickens.”  
“How long have you been here?  
“Since noon”  
“It’s 6.30. Have you eaten anything?”  
“Not yet.” Her voice soft at his concern, it left her feeling warm and wanted “I’ve nearly finished.”  
Sweet Pea ran his fingers over the top book.  
“Do you want some help?”  
“It would be quicker” She said, resorting to a persuasive smile and almost regretting it when he walked up closely next to her.  
“Shove over then, Cooper.”  
She opened her mouth to comment about him giving her orders, but shut it again at the smile that was twitching at the corner of his mouth.  
She watched as he grabbed a book from another pile, sat on the corner of the table and started reading. It was an interesting sight. A guy who was more at home in a fight or on the back of a motorbike, reading a thick tome. Eventually he grabbed her notebook, ripped a page out and motioned to her to pass him a pen.  
They sat in silence until Betty’s phone vibrated. She ducked under the table and looked at the screen.  
“Toni asked me to meet her outside at 7. Do you know why?”  
“Nope”  
He popped the p and turned away, a sure sign that he knew something. Betty eyed him suspiciously and grinned at her, knowing how much being vague irritated her. Betty bit back a retort that should not be uttered in a quiet library.  
At 7, Betty collected up her notes and pushed Sweet Pea towards the door. They were greeted by Fangs and Toni, leaning on their bikes, her pink hair waving in the wind like a shampoo commercial.  
“Get on Pea’s bike, Betty. We’re going to get your tattoo.”  
Betty stepped back and shook her head  
“I can take my car.”  
“The bike is quicker” Sweet Pea insisted  
“I’ve never been on yours before. It’s bigger”  
“Hold on tight and you’ll be fine. Just lean when I do.”  
“I’m not sure”  
The apprehension enveloping her like a bubble. Her body tightening, clenching her fists that would inevitably leave marks on her palms.  
“Hold onto me” He said gently, like he’d noticed “Where you you want it?”  
He passed her a helmet and gently helped her do it up. Speaking again when she frowned in confusion. “Your tattoo.”  
“On my wrist”  
“Which one?”  
“The right.”  
He revved the bike and they moved off, she hadn’t been paying attention. Distraction seemed to be one of his many skills.  
Betty laced her arms around his waist and concentrated on his breathing. She clutched tighter as they turned a corner, leaning with him like he told her to.  
She could feel his breathing quickening.  
It was when her panic had abated that she realised that the guy who had slowly wiggled his way into her life and had helped her feel safe was laughing.  
She also realised that she was screwed and that Jughead was no longer a consideration

*******************************************

A few evenings later, Fangs dragged Sweet Pea out on what he’d privately called a mercy mission. He’d been thinking about an intervention ever since they’d taken Betty to get her tattoo. He’d watched the usually stoic Serpent tell the newest member how to take care of the new etching on her skin; with a smile on his face that was usually reserved for when he saw a nice bike.  
They were leaning against the rocks by Sweet Water River, bikes propped up a few metres away near the road.  
Fangs took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. Bracing himself for what was to come.  
Digging into an inside pocket of his jacket he produced a packet of cigarettes and offered one to his best friend, who took it with a sharp toothed grin. A cigarette was a good way of keeping Sweet Pea distracted enough to ask his question.  
“What’s going on with you lately?” he asked, watching as the other Serpent dug in his pocket for a lighter and lit up turning to face away from the wind.  
Fangs waited patiently for a response, acutely aware of the little flame, also the fact that they were by a river and he might be the victim of a semi-accidental drowning.  
“What are you on about?” Sweet Pea spat belligerently, closing the lighter and putting it in his pocket.  
“Betty”  
Sweet Pea scoffed and took a drag so hard the little red end flared in the dying sunlight.  
“No Serpent stands alone.”  
“That’s a law.” Fangs stated  
“The laws are important.” The tone insistent  
“She’s more than just a law to you and you know it”  
Sweet Pea frowned, blowing smoke out of his nose. Fangs rolled his eyes in exasperation. So not getting it. Frustrated, he took the cigarette from his friends fingers, dropped in on the ground and crushed it into the dirt with his boot. A quick glance up revealed a look of surprise rather than anger. Thank fuck for that. But he still stepped back away from arms reach out of self preservation.  
“I’ve seen the way you are with her. Go for it. Please. Before someone else does” He was not above begging sometimes. “Or she goes back to Jughead and I have to deal with the consequences of you pining.”  
“She can do so much better than me.” Sweet Pea’s voice could barely be heard over the roar of the river.  
“Have seen the way she looks at you? She doesn’t want anyone else.”  
“I’m from the Southside. She’s a Northsider. We don’t mix.”  
He sighed out his final excuse. At that noise Fangs knew he had to go in for the final nail in coffin.  
“This is Betty Cooper. When has she ever listened to what anyone else thinks?”


	8. The not so girl next door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lets go out tonight.” Sweet Pea uttered, before taking another drag of his cigarette.  
Her heart beat a little faster.  
“What were you thinking?” Betty asked as nonchalantly as she could given the circumstances.

“Lets go out tonight.” Sweet Pea uttered, before taking another drag of his cigarette.  
Betty frowned in surprise.   
They were leaning against his bike, getting ready to leave school. Toni and Fangs had left minutes earlier, announcing emphatically that they were going to the library all evening to work on a project.  
It was the first time he’d mentioned hanging out somewhere outside the trailer.   
Somewhere alone.  
Without other people.   
Her heart beat a little faster.  
Now she knew why their friends had made a very loud and swift exit.   
She took a deep breath, composing herself and thinking about it carefully.  
It was obviously a pre-meditated arrangement.   
Happiness started bubbling in her chest to be swiftly accompanied by curiosity burning inside her brain. Curiosity that wanted to escape her lips, but she bit it back reasoning that if she played along her questions would be answered.   
It wasn’t as if she minded playing along. Just thinking about him made her shiver with longing and wondering if he would mind if she kissed him.  
After getting her tattoo the week before, something had changed. He stood closer when they met in the corridor, offered her his fries at lunch, asked her questions about the article she was writing. He’d started leaving notes in her locker, covered in messy scrawl. The way he said her name was different.  
More often than not, she would feel the heavy jacket on her shoulders whenever she was in his presence. That was where his jacket was now, comforting her with its smell and weight.   
“What were you thinking?” She asked as nonchalantly as she could given the circumstances.  
“A Tarantino double feature at the Bijou.”  
The words held a hint of his usual swagger, but she noticed something was a bit off in the inflection, more a question where there would usually be none.   
Something wasn’t quite right.   
This wasn’t normal SP behaviour.  
Buzzing with bewilderment, Betty pursed her lips in thought. She had to do something.   
“This sounds like a date” she teased, resting her hand on his arm, knowing full well that teasing would make him bristle up like an angry porcupine.  
“If you say so.”  
His tone dismissive, but accompanied by a smirk that twitched at the corners of his mouth, like he knew something he didn’t, the white smoke from the cigarette melting from between his lips, curling into the air. She thoughtful followed the curl with her eyes and frowned at the response.   
Why hadn’t he thrown a tantrum and walked away?   
He stood in silence. Her fingers twitching with growing frustration, itching do something to get his attention.   
Silently, she reached towards him, taking the cigarette from between his lips with her thumb and index finger and placing it between her own. His face twitched in surprise and he groaned quietly as she took a drag and blew the smoke into the air; saying nothing as she put it back between his lips, where his mouth was slightly open.  
Betty punctuated her action with a sharp self-satisfied smirk.  
“What time?” She asked, her voice low  
“What?”  
He was still staring. Not the type of response she was after, but it would do.  
“What time SP.”  
“7.30. Drive to my trailer and we can take the bike to Greendale. That way I’m not picking you up from home”  
The ‘and we can avoid your mother’ remaining unsaid.  
Betty felt her lips morph into a small smile, amazed that he’d thought it through.   
Her mother didn’t know about her Southside friends and she wanted to keep to that way.   
After the retirement party, her mother was thoroughly against the Southside in any form and especially the Serpents themselves. She just about tolerated Jughead when he wasn’t a member of a motorcycle gang, so she wouldn’t be too pleased about her dating one who had always been a Serpent.  
If he had a plan, she would help him out.   
“I’ll say I’m studying at Kevin’s. He has a thing going with Joaquin, I can owe him one”  
He pulled a confused face in response as if it were not the one he was expecting.  
Did he think she would back down and say no?  
A date.   
She was pretty sure it was.   
She surprised herself with an excited smile that she hoped he didn’t notice.

Sweet Pea beamed internally at her response, but externally shook his head and said nothing; dropping his cigarette on the floor before stubbing it out with his boot to hide the adrenaline from his previous nerves. He smoothly presented her with his spare helmet so he could give her a ride home. The benefit of that would be the silence and he couldn’t put his foot in it and do something stupid.   
She was going along with it. Didn’t turn him down.  
She wanted to go out for a date.  
This was Betty Cooper.   
The Northside Princess.   
And she wanted to date someone like him.  
He’d planned the elaborate scheme with Toni and Fangs and they came to the conclusion that he should show his indifference. Buoyed by her acceptance he ignore their advice, giving in to his longing to have a bit of fun.  
“I like that you have a plan” His words low, next to her ear, teasing her with his proximity. “You’re full of surprises”  
“Always have plan A and plan B”   
“What’s plan B?”  
She leant in closer, mirroring his tone, leaving him with no questions about what she wanted.  
“Climbing out my bedroom window using a ladder.”  
“I’d like to see that.”  
“Another time. I would need your help.” Betty continued, smirking from under long eyelashes.   
He tried to ignore the burning in his belly, as he climbed on his bike, feeling her body heat as she slid on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
He let a grin snake across his face as he pulled away, nearly running over some fellow students as the left the parking lot. Ignoring all responses in his blinkered happiness.  
He had a date with the beautiful blonde on the back of his bike.  
Life was looking up.


	9. When you kiss me it’s like fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Who’d have known - Lily Allen
> 
> Leaning forward slightly, he kissed her, relief flooding through him when she reciprocated; the sensation slowly replaced by elation and a shower of sparks -like the fireworks they watched that night at the lake- with every heart beat.  
“I’ve wanted to do that since our date” he murmured, breaking the kiss, but stroking the side of her face with his thumb. He’d been in fights, used to the adrenaline surging, but this was something new.  
“So it was a date” Her voice smug  
“Yes” rolling his eyes at the remark, he’d thought it was obvious

Another night in with Toni and Fangs.   
The four of them watching more movies and drinking more beer with Sweet Pea falling asleep on just before they left at 2am.   
Noticing him lying on the sofa with his feet off the end, Betty gently covered him with a blanket and sneaked out of the room as quietly as she could.   
She wandered drowsily through the trailer, finding his room and clambering into bed, curling up under the covers and falling asleep instantly.   
Some time later, Sweet Pea awoke and wandered blearily towards his room, mind confused as to why he was on the sofa alone. Figuring that everyone must have gone home, he felt rather perplexed as to why there was a lump in the dark blankets and the bedside lamp was on. On closer inspection he could pick out blonde strands of hair splayed across the pillow. He tiptoed as gracefully as he could and knelt on the floor by her head.  
“Betty”   
The words barely a hiss, she rolled over towards his voice.   
“SP?”  
“You’re in my bed”  
“I was tired.”  
She opened her eyes and gazed at him from under thick eyelashes, her green eyes sleepy. Seconds later they fluttered closed.  
“Betty”  
Her eyes flickered open.   
“SP”   
Face scrunched with irritation.   
He sat on the edge of the bed and breathed out slowly watching as she pulled herself up against the pillows to face him.   
They’d skirted around their trip to Greendale for the past two weeks, not mentioning it in case something else changed. Betty had a feeling they were about to by the way he was looking at her, his half lidded eyes darting down to linger on her lips. She smiled gently, leant forward the tiniest bit, parted her lips slightly and waited.  
He sat on the edge of he bed and reached out to touch her face, heart racing, taking in the look in her eyes, wild hair and perfect lips.   
She didn’t pull away.   
Leaning forward slightly, he kissed her, relief flooding through him when she reciprocated; the sensation slowly replaced by elation and a shower of sparks -like the fireworks they watched that night at the lake- with every heart beat.  
“I’ve wanted to do that since our date” he murmured, breaking the kiss, but stroking the side of her face with his thumb. He’d been in fights, used to the adrenaline surging, but this was something new.  
“So it was a date” Her voice smug  
“Yes” rolling his eyes at the remark, he’d thought it was obvious  
“I had a great time.” She smiled shyly  
Betty bit her lip in trepidation as he went silent. It had changed now, all the tiptoeing around each other had come to this moment and it was like the sadness had finally blown away. Leaving just her and SP. She waited patiently for him to speak, studying his face and wondering if running her fingers through his hair right that second would be an appropriate thing to do.  
“When I picked you up on the side of the road, I was obeying a law. No Serpent stands alone.” His tone serious, those laws were his life.  
The words diverted her attention.  
“SP…”  
“Let me finish” He reached out to take her hand, opening his mouth to speak a word, then abruptly changing his mind. “Do you know why I asked you to call me SP?”  
Betty shook her head  
“Whenever you said my name I would feel something I didn’t want to” He had to get all the words out before he forgot them. “I got to know you, Betty. You see the best in people; someone who sees me and not just someone who lives in a trailer on the Southside. Someone who can hold her own with my friends and fix a car” He took a hesitant breath “I want us to be more than a Serpent Law. I want you to call me by my name” He said quickly, as if those last words explained everything, a vulnerability in his voice that no-one apart from Toni and Fangs had ever witnessed.   
What if Fangs was wrong.   
What if he was wrong and she turned him down.  
“Ok”   
He breathed out sharply, to cover his surprise.  
“Really?”   
Ok, not covering it very well.  
“Really, Sweet Pea” She smiled gently.  
“Why?”   
Not quite believing what was happening and narrowing his eyes in suspicion. He ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t really sure what to do at that point, she was different to any other girl. He could see Betty as more than just a fling.  
“To you I’m not perfect, I’m not fragile. You understand that I don’t need to be protected, but I know you would be there if I needed you.”  
He watched her face get more determined as she spoke. His heart clenched, urging him to take the opportunity before it went away. He kissed her again as an answer. Harder this time, running his tongue over hers, taking pride in the way they fit together.   
He reluctantly pulled away and got off the bed unsure of what to do next. He’s been with plenty of girls, but no-one like Betty. If it was any other girl, his next grin would be obscene, bordering on the pornographic, but Betty was not any other girl.  
“Don’t go.”  
He hadn’t been expecting that. Not waiting to be denied, he lifted the covers to get under them, noticing that she was still fully clothed.  
“Can’t sleep like that” He got up and went to a set of boxes on the corner and pulled out a t-shirt. “Here”   
He handed it to her and she took it from his hand obediently. He watched as she removed her clothes other than her underwear and pulled the t-shirt on.   
She was not as shy as he thought she was.   
This could be fun.   
Maybe she could be tempted into the janitors closet.  
He stripped to his boxers and vest, fully aware she was watching and pulled the covers over them. He settled behind her, letting an arm fall over her stomach  
“I’ve changed my mind” He murmured in her ear.  
“What do you mean?” Her voice quiet and unsure, so he patted her arm until she turned to face him.   
“Not about us.” He reassured. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you since that night in the truck”  
“When I asked you to hit Jughead?”  
“Yes” His voice sheepish.  
She said nothing in response, just gave him a beaming smile and kissed his cheek; then she rolled over, pulling his arm to rest on her again and he turned out the lamp.  
“I’m not a Southsider.” She said quietly in the darkness.  
“I’m not a Northsider.”  
“What if you get bored of me?”  
“Firecracker, I could never get bored of you”  
“Why did you call me that?”  
“Because when you kiss me it’s like fireworks.” He sad the words quietly, unsure whether it sounded stupid and cliche.  
“What am I going to call you?”


	10. Destiny is overrated, so I think I'll write my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Reflections - We are the Incrowd
> 
> ”Secret’s out, Pea. Just admit it.” shouted a grinning Fangs from his stone.   
Toni eyed Fangs with disgust.   
“Admit what?”  
“That you and Betty are more than just friends.”

The following Saturday afternoon, Sweet Pea pulled into the quarry with a swerve, kicking up gravel before parking his bike next to the two already there, parked next to Betty’s Dodge; bright sunshine reflecting off the blue.  
He was late.   
The night before had been turbulent, too much energy in his veins and too hot to sleep; his eyes not closing until the sun streamed between the curtains.  
Sauntering to the waters edge, he found his friends. Two in black jackets matching his own and, up to her ankles in the lake, Betty.   
“Why is Cooper in the fucking lake?” He yelled.  
They all looked up, lifting their hands up to shield their eyes then turned back resuming what they had been doing. Sweet Pea growled and stomped closer.   
Toni and Fangs were leaning closer to Betty, her blonde ponytail falling forwards as she knelt down to pull something out of the lake. The closer he got, the more he could see of her red polka dot strappy top and dark blue jeans that finished just below her knees.   
He stopped by the pair of red converse and socks that were neatly placed on the lake side next to a rope tied around a heavy looking rock.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”  
They didn’t even move. Fangs picked something up from what looked like a bag and threw it at him. He caught is blindly. It was cold and cylindrical in shape  
“Fogarty” He made his voice sound as dangerous as he possibly could.   
He gave it a 50:50 chance as to whether his best friend would fall for it. Toni took a few paces towards him and rolled her eyes.  
“Look down Pea”   
Beer.  
He popped the top and drank about half.  
“We don’t have a cooler.” Stated Fangs, as if it explained everything.  
“Betty had a plan” chipped in Toni  
“She always has a plan” Sweet Pea said with a grin at Betty as she emerged from the lake and crossed the stones. He slung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. His smile getting wider when she grabbed his can and drank from it before giving it back. Ducking down out of his grip, she sat on the stones to put on her shoes, lacing them up slowly.   
She was making him wait and from the look on her face was enjoying every minute of it.  
He growled under his breath.   
He’d had enough of being patient.  
He’d had to hold back at school all week, hide what they were to each other.   
He was not even sure what they were.   
Just that they were more than friends.  
The uncertainty bunched in his chest. He swallowed it down, knowing this wasn’t the best time to start a fight or yell at anyone. He turned to see Betty standing at his side, her face etched with worry. He fought hard against his instincts to grin at her, put his arm around her shoulders and sauntered over to join the others.  
As the afternoon wore on, other younger Serpents arrived; who brought more beer, a cooler full of ice and a car with giant bass speakers. The fire rose higher as more wood was piled on and the day descended into twilight, the shadows getting longer.   
Sweet Pea gravitated towards the deck chairs and sat with Fangs, running his fingers down the side of his bottle of beer, eyes searching the crowd for Betty, only seeing a sea of black jackets. Focusing on the crowd, he found her, talking to his friends, a black jacket around her shoulders.  
Who’s jacket was that?   
His mind instantly jumping to an angry conclusion.  
He rose out of the chair, trying his best not so show emotion, grunting to Fangs that he was getting a drink. Grabbing a can of coke for Betty, he walked over and slung his arm over her shoulders, shivering with surprise as she mischievously ran her hands over his back, snaking her fingers up the far side of his t-shirt and stroking his skin with her finger tips.   
“Hey” Her voice soft next to his ear “I got cold, so I borrowed your jacket. I hope you don’t mind”  
He pictured his jacket next to her bare skin and grinned, slow and snake like.   
So she wanted to play? He could be patient when he wanted to be.  
After what felt like hours later, the other Serpents had filtered away and only the four of them remained sitting around the fire.  
He grabbed hold of he4r hand and pulled her into his lap, letting her feel how much he wanted her, wrapping his arms around her waist and refusing to let go. She smiled softly and made herself comfortable, sipping her beer and laughing at something Fangs said.   
It was like a dam had broken. All the uncertainty evaporated, leaving his heart lighter, relishing in the feeling that he could finally breathe.  
“I need another drink” she finally whispered in his ear.  
He released from his arms, watching her squat gown and rifle through the contents of the cooler.  
“Do you want a beer, Sweets?” She said, not looking up.  
He reached out and took the cold bottle from her, his fingers trailing over hers. He popped the top off the bottle and looked up, greeted by incredulous looks.  
“Don’t say a word” He snapped as a reflex action.  
”Secret’s out, Pea. Just admit it.” shouted a grinning Fangs from his stone.   
Toni eyed Fangs with disgust.   
“Admit what?”  
“That you and Betty are more than just friends.” said Fangs, as he got up and smugly sauntered around the circle of stones towards them. Sweet Pea glared, this was not the way he wanted to tell everybody, his eyes looking stormy, lips pulled back in a snarl; dangerous body language that his best friend chose to ignore when he slapped him on the back as he reached him. “You wouldn’t let just anyone call you that name. I’m glad you took my advice.”  
Sweet Pea growled and Fangs stepped away.  
“Of course you’re part of this error in judgement” Toni stomped over and smacked Fangs across the back of his head. “This is a really really bad idea.” She ranted “What about Jughead? He’s your king. What if he counts this as a betrayal and you get kicked out of the Serpents? What then?”  
“I have only have loyalty as a Serpent, not as a person. He’s a coward” spat Sweet Pea, dropping into his angry expression at the mention of Jughead, pulling Betty closer. She smiled up at him gently, her cheerful disposition transforming his mood in seconds “Betty is part of my life. I can handle myself and so can she” He grinned.  
“You know I love you Pea, but this is at the ass end of stupid” Toni continued  
“She’s worth it.” He released his arm from Betty’s shoulders and took her hand.  
“If you say so.”  
“I do say so.” His blunt stubbornness emerging, but the words held the impact of a toddler stamping his foot.   
He gazed down at the blonde with a beaming smile of adoration, to which she responded with one of her own. A goofy grin on his face, buoyant and stupid and warm; if she were let him go, he would float away.  
“Oh, for fucks sake.” Toni snapped “Kiss her already. You two make me sick.”  
“Firecracker?”   
This was the big moment. This was it. She could still turn him down. They had Toni’s blessing, but was it enough?  
He took an apprehensive breath that went completely against the reputation he’d built up.   
How could he loose it over a girl?   
But she wasn’t just any girl.  
In response, Betty stepped towards him, slipped her arms around his waist and stuck her hands into his back pockets.   
“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Sweet Pea?” She teased, a smile playing on her lips as she looked up at him, eyes twinkling with delight.   
He felt even warmer, the ridiculousness of his situation not lost on him, but he was too happy to care and too happy to put on his customary scowl that he usually wore like a mask.  
“You want to be my girlfriend, Firecracker?”   
She responded with a wide grin as he bent down to kiss her. They broke apart at a loud cough from Toni.  
“You’re just jealous, Tiny” He said when he pulled away.  
“Not a chance.”  
Fangs snorted and kissed her loudly on the cheek with a smack.  
“There you go. Now they can be jealous of you”  
Betty and Sweet Pea watched as Toni grinned before grabbing his arm and pulling him away, back towards the fire.   
“Let’s get out of here”  
“Come on, Toni”  
“I have better things to do than watch Sweet Pea be all loved up” Toni insisted loudly, still propelling Fangs forward “And so do you.”  
“We’re going to be so fucking nauseating.” Sweet Pea yelled at their retreating backs of his best friends.  
He smirked at his girl, his Betty. Looking powerful in his leather jacket. The girl with the plan.   
She reached up to his collar and pulled him down slightly.  
“Now, where were we?” She said with a smirk playing on her lips.  
She drew herself up taller and kissed him.


	11. Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Riverdale, where we lay our scene.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We shouldn’t have to hide” Betty objected resentfully  
“I want to keep you safe.”   
There was still too much animosity between the Serpents and the Bulldogs to go public. Red was no longer in charge, which meant no-one had the Bulldogs under control.   
They both knew that.

Sweet Pea had a girlfriend, but it wasn’t quite what he expected.  
Betty wasn’t a janitors closet type of girl, but there were small touches in the lunch line, arms brushing when they passed in a crowded hallway, and secret glances in class. The best one of all being the make out sessions in the office of the Blue and Gold, which was slowly becoming one of his favourite places.  
“We shouldn’t have to hide” Betty objected resentfully indicating to the door with her foot.  
They were side by side, leaning against the desk in the muted light that poured through the window of the Blue and Gold office. A chair wedged under the door handle.  
There was still too much animosity between the Serpents and the Bulldogs to go public. Red was no longer in charge, which meant no-one had the Bulldogs under control. They both knew that. Not that he minded a bit of animosity, but he didn’t want Betty to be caught up in the middle. Also, dealing with Jughead was not on the top of his to do list. If Jones saw them together at school officially, he didn’t know what would happen, he just knew it wouldn’t be good. He could tell it bothered her too from the looks she would give anyone holding hands as they walked down the halls.   
He shifted back slightly to sit on the desk, allowing room for her to turn to face him and stand between his legs, so they were the same height.   
“I want to keep you safe.”   
He reached out and pushed some stray hair behind her ear.   
Betty stepped back, releasing her hair from its customary ponytail before putting it back up forcefully.   
“I can handle myself Sweet Pea”   
Her tone determined, his name released from her lips with a stern, but tired huff.  
“I know you can Firecracker”  
Betty slid away, pacing with heavy limbs around the desk, collecting papers and thumbing them into a neat pile, delicately dropping them into a wire tray at the edge of the desk. He twisted slightly to watch, admiring her dedication to what she loved, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, forgetting for a second that there was a problem.  
He turned back and twiddled his rings agitatedly, the whole room suddenly closing in.   
This was something he couldn’t fix.   
“What are you thinking about?” Betty asked softly.  
“What we’re going to do”  
“I know you’re frustrated.”  
“How did you work that out detective Cooper” He snapped sullenly  
“I pay attention” She replied with a smirk, implying she knew something.  
Recently, Riverdale High had contracted a mysterious case of dented lockers. Nothing they could pin on him through, he was too careful for that. He’d not said a word, even to Betty. The only evidence being the smug buzz that tickled his skin every time he walked the corridors.   
She smiled at him slowly and resumed her previous position, gently placing her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look her in the eye.   
“I’m frustrated too, you know”   
In his mind, that could mean so many things, things he could do nothing about.  
Red would constantly be seen with Veronica, leaving school on the dot, in their own little worlds.  
That wasn’t right, Betty wasn’t someone you could forget so easily.   
So much for loyalty. No-one would ever question his.   
He leant forward and kissed her, brushing his lips against hers, letting the outrage fade away, his body pulsing with renewed motivation.  
This was one thing he could do.


	12. No Serpent stands alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of reckoning.   
Betty goes back to the Wyrm and runs into her past.   
Will her present self be strong enough to not back down?

Betty took a deep breath and walked towards the Wyrm with Sweet Pea’s arm slung over her shoulders. His jacket protecting her from the wind, holding a familiar smell of oil and exhaust fumes. A grin of pride plastered on her face, until they got to the parking lot.   
Flashbacks to Jughead walking away after saying he wanted to protect her. Turning his back on their relationship.  
She paused at the door, sure Sweet Pea could feel her tense, as he dropped his arm from around her shoulders and took her hand, linking their fingers.   
“Screw Jones” He whispered to her feeling the pressure she exerted with her nails, glad she wasn’t digging into her own palms with them. “His loss”  
“My gain” she said, trying to smile, unsure.  
“And mine.”  
His cocky confidence distracting her slightly, his smile, wide and lazy. She pulled him back by his hand as he reached for the door. Her bravado failing her at the last second.  
“It’s ok.” He spoke, concern in his voice. “Toni will be there and Fangs. Don’t worry Firecracker, you’re stronger than you think.” He tilted his head down so that his lips ghosted her ear so the no-one could hear. “Remember to keep your thumb outside your fist.”   
The last piece of advice accompanied by a secretive smile and a glint in his eyes as he indicated to his jacket “You have my jacket. No-one will mess with you.”   
She noticed him smirk appreciatively at her before she allowed him put his arm around her shoulders again.   
Betty put a stoic look on her face, she could do this, she looked the part tonight, all in black, a dark green flannel she’d borrowed from Toni slung around her waist, hair loose around her shoulders.   
Gathering her resolve, she pushed the door open and stepped into the darkness.  
Toni was at the bar and Fangs by the pool table.   
Her heart jolted in her chest. The guy who left her in a parking lot was finishing his shot. He looked up from his game and his face morphed from sad to angry to sad, then he put his cue down and walked away.   
Deja vu.  
“Knew he couldn’t take it.” Sweet Pea muttered snidely, before pulling back on the venom and heading towards the bar “Let’s get a drink.”  
Betty knew some of the sad looks would have been disappointment.   
It was his problem though. Not hers.  
She sat with her friends at the bar, then excused herself to head to the bathroom. As she was leaving the ladies, she noticed Jughead in a dark corner watching her.   
It was time for the conversation she’d been avoiding.  
“What are you doing here Betty?” His tone accusatory rather than sad.  
“I’m here with my friends.”  
“I was trying to keep you from all of this. Yet here you are.”   
Purposely ignoring her previous statement.  
“You left me, Jug. In a car park. Alone.” Her voice getting more agitated with the questioning. “Did you think that I wouldn’t get on with my life? That I wouldn’t be back? I did the Serpent dance remember?”  
Jughead’s forehead furrowed, then turned passive. Like he could forget that.  
“You look rather cozy with Sweet Pea” His voice thick, like the words were hard to get out.  
“I don’t see how my life is any of your business.”  
“You’re wearing his jacket, I recognise the patches. Are you dating him? Is he your Romeo now? Why him, Betty?”  
The words held punch, vile little questions that tripped off his tongue.   
She didn’t like the way he said her name.  
Betty said nothing, not dignifying the questions with an answer. It was then she realised the other reason why SP had given her his jacket.   
She stroked the sleeves. It was her protection. It was like a shield that surrounded her nervousness and kept it safely locked away.  
“Are you?” Jughead snapped, bringing her attention back to him, his expression impatient, as if he’d had to repeat himself a few times whilst she’d been daydreaming.  
“SP doesn’t keep anything from me. He hasn’t tried to protect me from his life and he has my back. I don’t need to explain myself to you.”   
She turned to walk away, but he caught her arm, grabbing her left wrist to stop her from moving. Betty struggled, she knew it would leave a mark.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”   
Betty turned to locate her boyfriend, he couldn’t really be missed. To her surprise he was no longer at the bar.   
“That’s definitely a yes.” Sweet Pea’s voice preceded him, causing Jughead to drop his vice like grip seconds before the taller Serpent stomped over and stood next to her.  
Sweet Pea scowled at his King from his superior height, unable to ignore his proximity to Betty and taking in her tight posture and her rubbing her wrist, not quite able to hide it from him.   
Something was definitely wrong.  
“My ex and my second” Jughead’s words held thinly veiled disgusted “Whatever happened to loyalty, Sweet Pea?”  
Jones was bristling for a fight, Sweet Pea could tell by the way he said his name. He would know that look anywhere, he had it on his face most of the time. The narrowed eyes, the sneer of disregard. He knew that his King would be practically vibrating under that leather jacket.  
He’d discarded her, like she was nothing.   
Betty was not nothing.   
His fingers twitched in anger, noticing how his girlfriend couldn’t look him in the eye. She had been right to be wary and he’d pushed her into it. It was his fault, ergo his responsibility to get her out of there.  
He had mere seconds to make a decision.   
How would Betty play this?   
Not with a fight, he knew that much, but she wasn’t going to have to face him by herself.  
“We’re heading to Fangs’ place, It’s too busy in here.” A snide quirk of his lip only visible to the unwanted present company. “Fancy coming Firecracker or do you want me to give you a ride home?”  
She looked at him gratefully silently thanking him for letting her gathering her wits and for not making a scene, her body becoming stronger for every moment he stood there, as if drinking in his support.  
She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.   
“Could you give me a ride home, Sweets? I have some research to do and I don’t think I’m up for any more company tonight”  
Jughead had the gall to look rather bemused, then upset. No-one could call Sweet Pea by that name and get away with it, and he knew it.  
“Not going for the fight, SP?” He spat the initials,”What the fuck has she done to you?”  
Betty could feel the rage building up inside her. How dare he.  
A burn of resentment and heartache, no longer able to keep it down, she balled her right fist and threw a punch as hard as she could; the impact hitting his square in the face, just below his left eye.   
Jughead stepped backwards, just about keeping his balance.  
Sweet Pea ignored his King, focusing only on the blonde next to him with a pleased smirk on his face. She turned to look up at him, grinning with power, her fist throbbing.  
“Actually, I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to stay here”  
“Sure, whatever you need to do.”  
“I need you to leave me alone Jug.” Betty implored, turning to her ex, who was rubbing his cheek where a bruise had started to bloom. “I’m not your Juliet any more”   
Turning from the look of realisation and regret on her ex’s face, she hooked her arm through Sweet Pea’s, practically dragging him away before he could say another word.   
They got to the bar and Betty almost burst into tears, barely holding it in. She hugged Sweet Pea’s chest, hiding her face in his jacket that she still wore, taking in his comforting smell, calming her breathing. He lifted her wrist and inspected the red marks, using his other hand, he tilted her head up so he could see her face.   
“You have good right hook” He smirked approvingly, brushing his lips over her knuckles.  
“Kept my thumb on the outside” Her responding grin, sad.   
“I’m sorry Betty, you were right” He whispered next to her ear, before gently kissing the bruise marks on the inside of her wrist.   
“I should record you. I don’t know when I’ll hear that again” She teased, allowing him to see that she would be ok, an exhausted smile on her face.  
The bruise was Jughead’s doing, but he felt as it if were his fault. He kissed the bruises again, then pulled her towards him to try an alleviate the guilt he felt burning a hole in his heart.   
Sweet Pea exchanged looks over the top of Betty, with Toni, who’s face changed from surprise to a sad but gentle ‘I told you so’. He nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement.   
“Well, that was awkward”  
“Great observation skills Fangs. Any more pearls of wisdom.” Sweet Pea snapped, stroking Betty’s hair.  
“There’s no point snapping at me. Jughead isn’t my fault”  
Betty raised her head, and smiled at her friends  
“It’s ok Fangs. Maybe I shouldn’t come here for a while.”  
“You should be able to go where you like.” Sweet Pea’s sense of justice kicking in, now that he was allowed to vent his disappointment in his King “He’s the one with the problem. If he comes anywhere near you again, I’m not backing down.  
“I’m sure he won’t” Betty’s voice trying to be reassuring and failing miserably.  
Right at that moment she really missed Veronica.


End file.
